1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for removing straps. More particularly, the device and method grip, cut and extract straps binding construction materials within a confined space. Most particularly, the device and method grip, cut and extract straps binding expandable materials loaded on trucks.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Straps are known for binding materials in bales for transport ease and efficiency.
These materials may include rags, insulation, working tools, paper, and various other materials. During transport, the bound materials are placed on platforms, trucks, ledges, and other such locations, where the bundles are un-strapped. Many times, the location of the strapped bale is at a distance or different level than the worker who needs to un-strap the bundle.
Typical devices for strap removal generally consist of a cutting tool, such as knife or other sharp edge attached to a handle. The cutting tool may have a two inch long blade with an adjacent five inch long handle. Workers must position themselves alongside the insulation bales to cut the straps. Climbing onto a high platform next to heavy bales may be awkward, and workers are exposed to hazards such as falling and crushing dangers. Workers standing alongside the bundles are subject to the hazards of snapping straps or expanding materials when the straps are cut. Once the straps are cut, removal of the straps may be time consuming, and at times, impossible. Cut straps tend to snap into the baled materials, and become obscured within those materials. Within a confined space, workers are restricted in their ability to position themselves to search for the cut straps. Hard to locate cut straps decrease worker efficiency.
Other types of cutting devices have been developed, but have limited applicability in cutting and removing straps. Such devices include U.S. design patent 361,481 (Rees et al.), entitled Tree Limb Trimmer and U.S. design patent 321,816, entitled Tree Pruner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,457 (Cotter), entitled Hand-Held Tree Girdler, discloses a L-shaped tool with an attached cutting blade. However, these patents are not directed to cutting straps off bales, and do not disclose any method for removing the straps, once cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,671 (Goldman), entitled Method for Opening Bales of Cotton and Other Fibers, discloses rollers that pull straps off bales, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,818 (Conner et al.), entitled Unstrapping Apparatus, discloses a hook assembly for unstrapping bands from bales. U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,312 (Mitzel et al.), entitled Device for Removing a Band from a Sheet Bundle, discloses a cut band which is run into a hook. These patents require extensive machinery for the movement of the bales for cutting the bale straps, and separate mechanisms for cutting and capturing the strap for removal.
Patents disclosing hand tools for cutting straps and insulation batts are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,594 (Szafranski) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,142 (Beckers et al.) disclose hand tools for cutting batts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,952 (Natkins) discloses a strap tightening hand tool that has a knife. However, these patents do not disclose unstrapping bales at a distance, or engaging the cut strap for removal.
There is a need in the art to provide a strap removal device and method for removing straps from bound materials.